la ley y los akumas uve
by geme1
Summary: road quiere jugar un juego con allen, escondiendo a sus amigos en cada una de las dimensiones, la primera parte de este crossover con la ley y el orden uve


se que no tiene nada que ver la ley y el orden y d gray man, sin embargo trate de que tuviera coherencia con la historia, sin tratar de perder lo caracteristico de las dos.

*no tengo derecho sobre los personajes de la ley y el orden UVE, y mucho menos de d gray man.

:::::::

-road, deten este tonto juego- un joven aparecia en uno de los callejones, topando con uno botes- tch! road- miro hacia el techo, buscando a alguien.

-vamos a jugar un poco- una chiquilla se aparecia enfrente del joven.

-road- la miro con odio- que intentas hacer- miro como se acercaba, ella mantenia su sonrisa sadica.

-mi querido allen- la chiquilla se abrazaba a el- se que quieres atacarme- le susurro en el oido- vamos intentalo- se alejo con una carcajada maligna- recuerdas que a mi no me hace nada-

-se que esa no es tu verdadera forma- activaba su inocencia- donde estan mis amigos- reclamaba al acercarse y amenazarla con su espada.

-te ves tan lindo asi- la chica colocaba su dedo por debajo de la boca, tomando la espada- te dire si ganas este juego- sonreia al momento de rasgarse las ropas y aparecer rasguños en ella- los humanos son facil de engañar- dijo al oir unas personas acercace, empezo a gritar.

-que sucede- una pareja vio al joven con una espada- que intentas hacer- dijo el hombre al avalanzarse al joven.

-eh?- el joven esquivo al señor, con una cara de duda- yo no hice nada- sacudio sus manos en forma de negacion el hombre se enfurecio ante la reaccion.

-ya le hable a la policia- grito a mujer al ver al chico.

-que- el joven se sorprendio- en que me eh metido- su aura se torno depresiva, en seguida se oia las ambulancias.

:::::::::

miecoles 2:30 am

-ring, ring- un telefono celular se oia en la oscuridad de la recamara.

-elliot podrias contestar- una mujer se acomodaba en la cama.

-esta bien, vuelve a dormir- el hombre se levantaba rascandose la cabeza, al tomar el objeto que sonaba- bueno detective stable- contesto adormilado- esta bien voy para alla- se levanto de inmediato colocandose su ropa, y poniendo todo en su lugar.

- un caso nuevo- la señora se levantaba mirandolo con tristeza.

-si, al parecer un jovencito hizo una locura- salia rapidamente- te cuento despues de enterarme por completo.

-mmmm...- la señora se habia acomodado de nuevo, algo molesta por la salida repentina.

;;;;;;:::

miercoles 3:00 am

-hola elliot, tambien te levantaron de golpe- con tono sarcastico se acercaba un hombre con canas.

-munch tan animado como siempre- decia el hombre recien llegado- y olivia- pregunto al no ver a su compañera.

-ya llegaste elliot- entraba la mujer - que tenemos de nuevo- se acerco a su escritorio, traia una taza de cafe en la mano,-ten, tambien te traje uno- le dio una taza a su compañero.

-vamos olivia, y nosotros- un hombre de rasgos africanos se acerco a la mujer.

-muy bien ya estan todos- un señor de aspecto duro se acerco al joven- el detenido se encuentra en la sala-

-segun me dijeron por telefono, es un chiquillo- se le era entregado un monton de papeles con fotos de la victima, y lo que habia hecho.

-y hubo violacion- la mujer dijo con preocupacion al leer los documentos.

-no, solo la ataco, una pareja lo encontro justo a tiempo- se acercaba a una sala con un gran vidrio transparente, adentro se encontraba un joven recargado en la mesa.

-en serio es un joven- todos miraron con duda al chico ya que tenia su cabello plateado.

-si, segun Huang el tiene aproximadamente 16 años- el señor se recargo a observarlo- pero tiene un transtorno mental- todos lo miraron con duda- el piensa que estamos a finales del siglo XIX, a parte presenta en su brazo izquierdo esta muy oscuro, es muy probablemente que tenga gangrena-

-tan grave es- tutuola dijo al mirar al chico acomodarse sus guantes- y esa marca en su ojo- señalo la cicatriz del joven que empezaba en la frente con un pentagrama y terminaba en la mejilla su color era rojo- y sus padres permitieron que se hiciera eso- pregunto.

- el dice que no conocio a sus padre, que lo abandonaron- el lider dijo al entristecer- el doctor huang dice que por eso se comporta asi-

-sin embargo esa no es escusa para tratar de matar a una niña- la mujer dijo al mirar la cara del chico.

- por cierto es de una secta, contratada por el vaticano- apunto el atuendo del chico, al momento que este se levanto dejando ver la ensignia.

-por que dices eso jonh- olivia pregunto al ver que el hombre clavaba su mirada en el chico.

-esa insignia es la rosa cruz- apunto con interes el pecho del joven, donde tenia la insignia- una organizacion secreta que existio alrededor del siglo XV-

-en serio- elliot miro al chico- bueno dejemos a un lado ese tema, y entremos a averiguar que dice el chico- abrio al puerta con el entro olivia.

-señores- el chico caminaba de un lado a otro- en serio necesito salir de aqui- decia al hombre que lo tomo del hombro y lo sento.

-vamos chico, solo queremos platicar contigo- sonrio fingidamente- mi nombre es el elliot stable, pero llamame detective stable y ella es olivia benson mi compañera, tambien es detective- apunto a su amiga que solo alzo la mano y sonrio.

-y tu, deberias presentarte, segun se te llamas allen- la mujer colocaba un asiento al lado y se sentaba, los dos miraban al chico, este se levanto y coloco su mano en el pecho.

-mi nombre- se inclino levemente- es allen walker- todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal muestra de cortesia de parte del chico.

-en este tiempo es muy dificil encontrar a chicos tan amables- el hombre dijo con ironia- pues bien cuentanos que sucedio en el callejon- se levanto y empezo a caminar alrededor.

-vamos dejenme ir- el chico dijo con entusiamos al rascarse su cabeza-

-no seas insistente chico- la mujer dijo al apuntar su asiento.

-pero señorita benson- el joven se sentaba de nuevo- mis compañeros estan en peligro-

-asi que tienes compañeros- el hombre interrumpio- muy bien digamos que esa chiquilla era tu novia, no quiso hacer lo que querias y sacaste un arma- empezo a sacar conclusiones.

-esperen road no es mi novia-el chico se exalto ante la conclusion- ella es un noe-

-noe- susurro el señor de canas detras de la ventana.

-que sucede, te recordo la biblia- dijo ironicamente tutuola al ver el interes que tenia su compañero.

-que quieres decir con noe- el hombre ignoro a su compañero y hablo por el altavoz- eres seguidor de la iglesia- pregunto.

-eh? una voz, donde- el joven se asusto al oir a munch, volteando de un lado a otro con asombro-

-ey chico no conoces el altavoz- el hombre reia ante la expresion del muchacho.

-es muy raro encontrar a un joven que no conoce la tecnologia- la mujer lo miraba con gracia, el chico se sonrojo y se sento de nuevo.

-responde- se oyo de nuevo el altavoz.

-exorcistas, son aquellos elegidos por dios- su voz se torno seria al mirar su mano.

-exorcistas, eso no existe- sonrio levemente el hombre burlandose del chico.

-se que es dificil de creer- un aura de depresion se alzaba al rededor.

-vamos chico no te deprimas- olivia le dio unas palmadas- tienes hambre- dijo el chico de inmediato le brillaron los ojos, ante la propuesta.

-que chico tan mas extraño- elliot miro con detenimiento al joven, de inmediato entro munch con una caja de rosquillas, saliendo de inmediato.

-que es eso- el chico miro con duda la caja, al ver que elliot tomaba una.

-no quieres- olivia dijo al apuntar la comida.

-no, adelante, despues de usted- sonrio calidamente, la mujer sonrio ante la cortesia y tomo una.

-eh?- los dos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la caja en minutos ya estaba vacia, el chico sonreia al rascarse la cabeza con la cara sonrojada.

-tienes muy buen apetito- stabler miraba con sorpresa al joven- muy bien basta de tonterias, y declara que fue lo que hiciste- el hombre golpeaba la mesa fuertemente.

-yo no hice nada malo- el jovne decia con una cara de desesperacion- solo quiero encontrar a mis amigos- decia al levantarse rapidamente.

-sientese por favor- olivia otra vez pedia- fuistes encontrado junto a la victima con una extraña arma, -observo los documentos que traia, lanzandolos a la mesa- ves, todas esas heridas tu las hicistes- esperen yo no le hice nada a road-

-asi que la conoces, entonces que paso- el hombre se sentaba observando al joven.

-muy bien les contare- allen decia mientras observaba a los dos presentes- por cierto esas personas tambien escucharan- apunto hacia la ventana, para sorpresa de los detectives.

-asi que nos ves- el altavoz se volvio a oir.

-esa voz- el joven se exalto- por cierto que es esto- tomo las fotografias, -como lograron atrapar a un noe aqui- apunto las imagenes.

-eres muy tonto- el hombre se empezaba a desesperar- muy bien cuentanos tu fantasiosa version-

-es verdad lo que les digo, los exorcistas existen, yo soy uno de ellos- señalo su insignia- soy parte de la orden negra, una organizacion secreta de la iglesia, estamos bajo el mando del papa -

-no digas estupideces- el hombre interrumpio- tratas de esconder tus actos detras de una sarta de mentiras- golpeaba la pared.

-_se desespera muy rapido-_ allen sonreia al ver al hombre de lejos-_es peor que el maestro-_

-calmate elliot- la mujer trato de reestablecer la actitud de su amigo.

-es que los jovenes de ahora, tratan de esconder sus acciones, primero detras de los juegos ya ahora de historias alocadas- miro al joven que solo sonreia.

-no es mentira, señor stabler- el joven se levanto- yo soy un apostol, compatible con la sustancia llamada inocencia, estamos aqui para luchar contra los akumas y el mismo conde- su mirada se fue hacia el piso.

-akumas, que es eso- la mujer interrumpio.

-son las armas que usa el conde, para acabar con la raza humana, el esta apoyado por los noe- miro las fotografias- ella es uno de ellos-

-entonces tratas de decir, que ese tal conde, trata de acabar con la raza humana- el hombre se volvia a sentar- y que son esos akumas, como funcionan esas armas-

-esas armas estan hechas a base de espiritus forzados a regresar por sus personas amadas- entristecio ante esto ultimo, tapandose su ojo izquierdo.

-tch!- el hombre chisto los dientes saliendo, furiosamente del cuarto detras de el iba olivia, allen se quedo con la cara de sorpresa al ver la reaccion del hombre.

_-creo que no me dejaran ir facilmente-_ suspiro allen al sentarse de nuevo y recargar su cabeza en la mesa.

::::

-que sucede elliot, que fue eso- el superior pregunto al ver al hombre salir y golpear la pared.

-elliot, no te enojes- la mujer pedia- es un chico confundido-

-es cierto, presenta una actitud algo seria para su edad- interrumpia el psicologo- se ve que a sufrido mucho, y que a pesar de lo que haya vivido trata de tomar las cosas por el lado bueno- miro hacia la ventana, donde estaba el chico recargado en la mesa.

-que clase de vida seria, para hacer eso a un pequeña- penso al ver tambien hacia la ventana.

-que sucede munch- el hombre de test oscura pregunto al ver al señor con seriedad- que piensas sobre lo dicho-

-solo que creo capaz a la iglesia, de esconder a una secta- se rasco la barbilla- sin embargo esa historia sobre akumas y el conde, es demasiado-

-entonces le crees- pregunto olivia interrumpiendo la discucion.

-no, solo digo que esta muy bien desarrollada esa mentira- salio algo pensativo- y meter a los noe, es demasiada herejia-

:::::::::

-donde estaran mis amigos- allen estaba preocupado al verse encerrado en ese lugar.

-hee- se oia en su bolsillo- heee- saco un pequeño objeto que de inmediato empezo a volar.

-que es eso- ahora entraba tutuola a la habitacion señalando el objeto- es una nueva tecnologia que manejan los muchachos-

-esto es timcampy- señalo con alegria el objeto- y bien me van a dejar salir- sonrio calidamente.

-vamos exorcista- con ironia comento munch- cuentanos mas de esa secta- dijo con interes.

-mmmm...- el joven lo miro detenidamente- todavia no me creen- se recargo de nuevo en la mesa.

-oh! que intuicion- el hombre dijo con sarcasmo- muy bien supuesto apostol, que tiene que decir sobre el arca-

-arca- el chico se exalto ante la palabra.

-si, eso sobre el gran diluvio, noe y los animales- tutuola siguio con el sarcasmo.

-el arca no es como piensan- el joven se levanto- es muy diferente a como lo cuentan- sonrio de nuevo.

-a ver segun usted como es el arca- el hombre de canas se recargo en su mano esperando respuesta.

-el arca es una gran ciudad blanca, de la cual yo tengo el poder de manejarla- rio de nuevo.

-muy bien enseñanos esa arca- el hombre se recargo en la silla, el chico coloco su mano en la frente, e hizo una cara agria despues- que sucede, quiero verla- sonrio el hombre.

-no puedo abrir una puerta- miro lentamente al hombre, estos se rieron ante el gesto de este.

-el conde esta aqui- penso al ver que su habilidad no sucedia.

::::::::

miercoles 12:00 pm

-quien es usted- benson preguntaba al ver una señora entrar apresuradamente.

-esta el señor walker aqui- pregunto mirando de un lado a otro.

-ese muchacho esta en interrogatorio- interrumpio elliot, la señora empezo a carcajearse- que es tan gracioso- pregunto.

-los humanos son tan predesibles- la mujer se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar- solo digale esto- miro de reojo- el juego aun continua- desaparecio de repente.

-que fue eso- se preguntaron los dos al intentar buscar a la señora.

-ring, ring- el telefono sono-detective benson- contesto la mujer- vamos elliot la niña a despertado- los dos salieron apresuradamente- jefe- se toparon con el lider- vino una señora y dejo un mensaje para el joven walker-

-que clase de mensaje- vio que tenia mucha prisa los detectives-a donde van-.

-que el juego aun continua- dijeron al retirarse- y vamos al hospital la niña a despertado-.

:::::::

miercoles 8:00 pm

-muy bien y como es ese tal conde- los dos preguntaban mirandolo todavia.

-ustedes no me crerian- el chico estaba deprimido en una esquina.

-detectives- irrumpio el lider llamando a los dos, saliendo de inmediato del cuarto.

-no tengo tiempo para esto- el chico se desesperaba al ver al techo.

-muy bien la niña desperto- entraban los dos compañeros- ahora si sabremos la verdad- lo miraron detenidamente- los detectives benson y stabler se diriguen a interrogarla-.

-road desperto- se levanto de inmediato algo exaltado- es muy peligroso que vayan solos-

-no te desesperes- tutuola lo sentaba rapidamente.

-es que- el chico miraba con duda y preocupacion- ella es muy peligrosa- dijo al taparse su ojo izquierdo- tch!-

-que chico te duele la cicatriz- dijo con sarcasmo el hombre de canas.

-akumas aqui- se tapaba el ojo, de inmediato una explosion cubrio el cuarto,proveniente de afuera.

-que fue eso- reacciono munch despues de la explosion- que es esto- vio un gran manto blanco cubriendolos.

-les dije que era un exorcista- la cara conocida se divisaba arriba de ellos- mi deber es protegerlos de los akumas- sonrio calidamente, los hombres se quedaron en shock, el joven de inmediato desaparecio, afuera se escuchaban las alarmas de los carros.

-detectives que sucedio- el lider entraba junto a mas guardias- estan bien- vio a los dos tirados en el piso aun sorprendidos- donde esta el detenido- miro de un lado a otro.

-en verdad no estaba mintiendo- logro decir uno de ellos- ese joven nos protegio- miro levemente al jefe, las explosiones se lograban oir a lo lejos, la gente gritaba, y repentinamente todo se detuvo.

- vamos no hay tiempo, donde esta ese hospital- entraba por el agujero allen con heridas y bañado en sangre, estaba un poco agotado.

-estas bien exorcista- jonh comento entre dientes, apuntando las ropas ensangrentadas del chico.

-si, voy a estar bien- sonrio calidamente- vamos no hay tiempo, mas akumas estan apareciendo- de su ojo salian unos engranes, y se movia extrañamente.

-chico, tu ojo- apunto hacia la cara del chico, este solo lo tapo.

-este es mi trabajo- de nuevo sonrio calmando al hombre.

-alto ahi- entraban mas guardias amenazando al joven, pero fueron interrumpidos por el lider que hizo una seña para que bajaran las armas.

-no se preocupen yo me encargare de esto, ellos estaran bien- dio un salto desapareciendo de vista.

-el despues de todo no mintio- jonh sonrio al dirigirse a la puerta- quien diria que existia el conde y los akumas- se dio la vuelta.

-vamos podremos ser de ayuda- tutuola interrumpio.

::::::

miercoles 8:30 pm

-donde esta la paciente que ingreso esta mañana- entraba benson preguntando por la chica.

-ella esta en el cuarto 209, aqui a la izquierda- la enfermera señalo, los dos de inmediato se dirigieron ahi- tendremos una fiesta- a la mujer le salia una garra, sus ojos se desquiciaron, todos al rededor miraban con detenimiento a los dos detectives ir al cuarto, escondiendo los cuerpos que yacian en la recepcion.

-la señorita road, dijo que no tocaramos a esos humanos- un hombre se acercaba- pero nos divertimos al asesinar a todos aqui- su sonrisa se tornaba demoniaca, de inmediato el cuarto se torno rojo, con manchas de sangre y cuerpos por todos lados-

-la señorita road, es muy buena para hacer que vean lo que ella quiera- el akuma pateaba a uno de los cuerpos-

:::::

-toc, toc- se oia en una recamara , que fue abierta por un doctor.

-ustedes son los detectives- dijo al apuntar algo en su blog.

-si, usted es el doctor que analizo a la niña- stabler se quedo en la puerta, mientras olivia se acercaba a la niña.

-estas bien- pregunto con voz tierna, la mujer al acercarse- como te llamas- dijo al ver que jugaba con un pequeño peluche con cara de calabaza.

-si, estoy bien- la niña sonreia continuamente.

-ya se recupero- stabler pregunto al doctor al ver que su compañera platicaba con la niña, tranquilamente- doctor...- se quedo mirando.

-yo soy el doctor whiselyn- dio su mano que fue estrechada por el hombre- y si se recupero- lo miro detenidamente- usted es un hombre muy fuerte señor elliot- stabler lo miro de inmediato.

-yo no le dije mi nombre- con sorpresa lo miro, este sonrio.

-se merece el titulo de detective- el doctor dio unos paso hacia atras- road, no se porque me involucraste en este tonto juego- se sentaba en una de las camas que se encontraban al lado.

-olivia- grito el hombre a la mujer, esta de inmediato fue a su lado, sin entender lo sucedido, el saco de inmediato su arma.

-esas armas no nos hacen daño- la niña se levantaba de la cama tranquilamente, poniendose enfrente del arma.

-que haces niña- el hombre empezo a temblar, al ver que la niña se tornaba gris su piel y sus ojos color miel.

-jejeje, nosotros somos descedientes de los noe- tomo la mano del hombre tembloroso,y detono el arma, los dos se asustaron ante la accion de la niña.

-jajajaja, road te gusta hacer eso- el doctor se quitaba su bata, y colocaba un turbante en la frente su piel se tornaba igual de gris y color miel- la reaccion de los humanos es muy graciosa- miro como la mujer se acercaba a la niña que aun estaba tirada entra un charco de sangre.

-que hiciste elliot- pregunto al voltear a ver a su amigo que aun estaba en shock, por esto.

-jajajaj, nosotros somos superiores a los humanos- la niña se levantaba tetricamente detras de olivia, para asombro de esta que se levanto de inmediato, la bala salio del cuerpo de la niña.

-el incordio ya llego- dijo con una sonrisa el doctor, la niña salto de alegria- oh! ustedes no saben la historia, de allen walker- los dos se quedaron en shock, la puerta se cerro detras de ellos y todo se torno oscuro.

:::::::

miercoles 8:45 pm

-rapido, todas las unidades reportense en el hospital XXXXXXX- munch decia por la radio al manejar apresuradamente- ese chico es rapido- dijo al esquivar unos carros.

-much, asegurate que lleguemos con vida- tutuola dijo al ver como manejaba su amigo.

-no hay tiempo para clases de manejo- dijo con ironia el hombre- hay que llegar a tiempo- acelero mas.

:::::::

miercoles 9:00 pm

-este es el lugar-allen vio el hospital - mmm...- vio que estaba muy desolado- llegue tarde- apreto su puño fuertemente.

-oh decimocuarto- lo recibio wiselyn con alegria.

-wiselyn- el chico grito- tu tambien estas aqui- su mano la transformo en una gran espada.

-vamos, solo es un juego- hizo una seña despreocupante el noe- solo entra- desaparecio en la puerta.

-espera- el se dirigia a la puerta, pero se detuvo al oir sirenas a lo lejos.

-allen espera- tutuola y munc bajaban, el primero dio gracias a dios por tocar el suelo.

-señores detectives no se acerquen, mas noes estan aqui- hizo una seña el joven para que se alejaran.

-nosotros te apoyaremos-insistia el hombre al acercarse al joven que solo los miro.

-no podre protegerlos- el joven dijo con insistencia para detenerlos.

-no te preocupes, nosotros nos protegeremos- saco sus armas, uno de ellos saco un rosario- y eso munch- dijo al ver que tambien sacaba una biblia.

-los rezos no haran nada- el chico dijo con una sonrisa.

- pero no nos dejaras atras, mientras mis amigos estan ahi adentro- tutuola dijo con un suspiro al entrar.

-je- allen dio un suspiro, al entrar se encontraron con una escena horrenda, cuerpos por donde quiera, sangre en todo lados.

-esto- miraron con horror los dos, allen solo apreto sus puños fuertemente.

-vamos, ellos aun siguen con vida- allen corrio hacia uno de los pasillos, abriendo una a una las puertas.

-este, allen- tutuola dijo al parar en seco, el chico volteo de inmediato y se puso en guardia al ver que eran rodeados por akumas.

-jajajajaj, exorcista, la señorita road y el señor wiselyn lo esperan - los akumas se abrieron paso apuntando un camino, el joven dudo por un momento pero empezo a correr entre ellos.

-vamos- grito a los hombres que no se movian, al ver el aspecto de las criaturas- vamos- volvio a insitir, los dos reaccionaron y empezaron a correr detras de el chico, estaban sorprendidos por la reaccion del muchacho.-llegamos- se paro en la puerta, que fue abierta rapidamente.

-mi allen- la chiquilla se avalanzo al chico, colgandose del cuello.

-road- el chico se la quito de inmediato, lanzandola, esta solo sonrio- tus amigos esperan- se abrio camino a los detectives que estaban en la pared detenidos de sus muñecas por extrañas velas que atravesaban sus manos.

-dejalos fuera de esto- allen transformo de nuevo su mano en espada- y devuelveme a mis amigos- coloca detras a los acompañantes.

-vamos, a divertirnos incordio- el de turbante aparecia, junto a el mas akumas,- por ahora te damos este de premio, por el primer nive- sonrio al mostrarle que en la cama estaba miranda lotto-

-miranda- de inmediato corrio hacia la mujer, que desperto.

-allen-kun- dijo algo confundida- los noe- se levanto de inmediato- y los demas- miro con odio a los noe presentes.

-protegelos- señalo a los detectives que se encontraban en la puerta, la mujer asento con la cabeza, dirigiendose hacia ellos.

-area encontrada, inocencia activate-miranda alzo su mano envolviendo a los detectives que se quedaro sorprendidos al ver que estaban rodeados por extrañas esferas de luz.

-miranda- allen entro con los otros dos detectives- cuida de ellos- salio, afuera se encontraba en pelea los akumas contra el joven exorcistas.

-olivia, elliot- los dos se acercaban apresuradamente, estaban volviendo en si.

-la niña- se levantaba olivia sacudiendo su cabeza- ella- miro a sus compañeros- donde estamos- miro de un lado a otro.

-estamos en el hospital- dijo munch al levantar a elliot- que sucedio´-de repente un gran silencio reino afuera.

-allen-kun- la mujer desactivaba su inocencia de inmediato se dirigio al joven que estaba recargado en la pared.

-esto es muy divertido- la niña aplaudia fuertemente, el hombre la apoyaba.

-que intentan hacer- la mujer grito al ver que aparecia una gran puerta detras de ellos- nosotros solo queremos provocar al decimocuarto- sonrio sadicamente.

-tus amigos estan en otros lados- el hombre apunto, debajo de los dos se alzaba un gran ojo- es hora de irnos- de repente todos desaparecieron.

:::::::

-que- se levanto elliot, algo asustado mirando sus manos con preocupacion.

-que sucede querido- su mujer se levanto algo preocupada al ver la reaccion del hombre.

-nada, solo vuelve a dormir- calmo a su esposa, mientras el aun miraba sus manos-_ fue un sueño-_ penso al bajar sus manos y mirar el techo-_ pero fue tan real_- miro el relog- _2:30 am-_ se levanto a mirar su celular-_ es miercoles-_ se quedo sorprendido- entonces fue un sueño- susurro de inmediato suspiro.

::::::::

miercoles 8:30 am

-elliot- su compañera lo recibia con preocupacion.

-que sucede olivia- vio que su compañera no habia dormido al igual que el.

-mmmm...- dudo en preguntarle la mujer- allen walker- dijo su compañero se sorprendio ante el nombre.

-soñaste con ese chico- dijo al caminar juntos, y llegar a la oficina.

-que bien que llegaron- tutuola los recibia junto a munch- no me digan que tambien- miraron al joven.

-detectives- grito huang al entrar- miren esto- señalo el salon de interrogatorio, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver unas palabras formadas por unas velas, que recordaron ellioy y olivia.

-no me digan que fue real- se miraron extrañados.

-pero como- elliot se tomaba la cabeza, olivia se recargo en la pared, tutuola solo apreto los dientes y jonh solo suspiro.

-a ese chico, espero que tenga suerte- munch dijo al ver a todos-

**"ESTE ES SOLO EL COMIENZO... ATTE LOS NOE...JAJAJAJ"**

la nota decia esto.

::::::

-continuara en otro crossovers, por ahora al menos con la ley y el orden esto fue todo, sin embargo para allen y sus amigos es solo el principio...


End file.
